Danae's Story
by Lynexus
Summary: Basiacally this is just the prologue to my story    I don't have a title for it yet- But I have ch.1 done- *goes to post it*
1. Chapter 1

Danai was 11 years old, on her way to the first day of a new school in her father's limo. She and her family had moved to this new city not that long ago. It was a small town, with barely 3,000 people in it, so the limo drew lots of attention.

Her brother was at a different school now, since he was two grades ahead of her, and she didn't feel comfortable without having him there with her. She clutched her new backpack and bit her lip. 'What if I don't make any friends' she thought 'What if nobody likes me.'

"Hank! What if nobody likes me!" she cried to her driver.

"Oh Miss Danai, they're bound to love you there, your a very charming young lady." The driver chuckled as he turned the corner. Danai was always worried about what others thought of her. He and Dante spent most of the day yesterday assuring her that everything would go smoothly today. He just hoped that was the truth. He turned the final corner and pulled up in front of the school.

"Would you like me to walk you in Miss Danai?" he asked, as he opened the door for her. They were just a few minutes late, on purpose of course, so nobody would stare at her the very first day.

"No thank you Hank," she said and grabbed her backpack. She stepped out of the car and smoothed her uniform down before putting it over her shoulder. "I got it." She smiled cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek, as she always did.

Little did he know, it was the last little chipper kiss he would ever get.

"Okay Miss Danai, have a good day, and I'll be here at three'o'clock to pick you up." he patted her head and she giggled.

Hank made sure she made it safely to the front desk to ask where her room was then pulled out his cell phone and called the Manor.

"She made it safely." he said to a voice on the other line.

"Good." A older female voice said back. "There was no trouble on the way?"

"None that I saw, Mrs. Everson." he stated simply.

"Thank you Hank" Then a click.

Danai was walked to her class by the schools secretary Ms. Hattie. She was a pleasent lady, with brown eyes and mousy brown hair. Danai liked herimmediately, because she didn't get angry at her when she walked in late. Danai told them her first and last name and Ms. Hattie said that it was okay to be late on the first day. Then she walked her down to room number 13, because Danai thought she might get lost.

Ms. Hattie opened the door to room 13 and a simply dressed man was at the front of the class, taking roll.

"Mr. Lark. This is Danai Everson. She was just a bit late this morning." She nodded for Danai to enter the room.

"Hello there Danai, we just called your name, why don't you have a seat next to Nora since that's the only seat left." He smiled and Danai sat in the chair. She set her backpack down on the ground and pulled out a notebook full of blank paper.

After Mr. Tenson finished calling roll, he said to introduce their selves to the other students around them. Danai turned to her left first and met a boy named Felix, who seemed to talk way too much for her liking, then to Nora.

"Hi, my name is Dana.i" She said and smiled.

Nora smiled and introduced herself in return. She didn't talk too much, she wasn't too quiet. She was perfect for a friend, Danai thought.

After school was over Danai and Nora exchanged phone numbers, and when Nora's mom was there to pick her up, they waited until the limo showed up. Hank stepped out and talked to Nora's mom, thanking her for waiting with Danai until he got here.

Nora's mouth hung open. "That's YOUR car?" she exclaimed.

"No, its my parents car, Hank just drives me around in it." she replied as Hank opened the door for her. "Call me later!" she said before he shut it. Nora nodded and got into her own car, a minivan in very good condition.

"How was your first day, Miss Danai." Hank asked her looking in the rearview mirror.

"It was fine, Hank" she said smiling. she didn't want to tell how great it was, and jinx the next day.

"Thats wonderful." he winked at her and then put her favorite radio station on, knowing she wasn't the most talkative 11 year old girl.

They turned the corned to the street The Manor was on and Danai gasped. There was about a dozen or more police cars outside of her house, along with a firetruck, and two ambulances. She looked at Hank's worried face in the rearview mirror and went to open her door.

"Stay in this limo, Miss Danai." He said as he got out and locked the car doors.

She watched in a daze as he went to talk to the police, and saw the pain on his face when the cop told him that her parents had been murdered. She was in that same daze when Hank had to tell her, and when Dante got back from school and almost destroyed his wing of the house after Hank told him.

Nora did call that night, she had heard what happened to Danai's parents, but the housekeepers answered and told her Danai couldn't talk at that moment. She never returned to school. Hank hired a tutor for her and Dante to school them at home. And her life was very quiet from then on.

Until her 19th birthday, when she inherited the families secret


	2. Chapter 2

Danae sighed from the back seat of the limo and pushed back the long thick curtain of hair from her face. Today was her first year of college and she had lost her only hair tie. She looked down at her clothes with relief that the whole campus would be wearing the same clothes as she was. That would be at least one thing not out of place. Her driver, Hank turned into the college campus and she was relieved to see that no one seemed to care that she was arriving in a limo. Well, that could be because of the fact that the college was the most expensive one in the nation. You know, just saying.

Nora was waiting for her as the car pulled along the side where the students were continuously being dropped off by their parents. Despite the tragedy that happened in grade school, Nora somehow managed to keep in touch with Danae, and Hank had arranged for her college schooling to be paid for, so Danai wouldn't have to go into it alone, and despite her parents protests, here she was waiting for her best friend to get out of the limo.

"Hey there roomie!" she said grinning, opening the door for Danae before the car was all the way stopped. Her hair was all pulled to one side in a braid that already had loose strands of hair hanging from it.

'What I wouldn't kill for that misused hair tie' she thought, but smiled and asked "How do you know were roommates?"

"I already checked, naturally." Nora responded in a voice that suggested Danae should have known she was going to.

Hank came around the side of the car with disgruntled look on his face, no doubt because of Nora's impulsive move on opening the car door. Hank took his job very seriously, especially when it came to ladies. He nodded to Nora and her parents before turning to Danae with a whole package of hair-ties.

"I had a feeling you left something when we stopped at the market on the way." He said with his most serious face.

"You're a lifesaver Hank!" Danae said and took the ties from him, tucking them neatly into her oversized satchel. After, or course, tying her hair back with one. "Have you seen Dante?" She asked her friend as Hank pulled her luggage out of the trunk.

"No, but I'm sure he slept in. You know Dante." Nora flitted her hand around. "He's got to be out soon. All the upperclassmen have to show us freshmen around. Naturally."

"Yes. Naturally." Danai's eyes caught attention of a rather strange looking boy. He was being dropped off a few cars behind them. His hair was as straight and white as hers was curly and black. He was as tall as she was tiny, and his eyes were as violet as hers were green. She quickly averted her gaze back to Nora as he turned and gave; who she presumed was his mother, a hug before making his way to the dorms.

"Ms. Danae, would you like me to help you with taking your luggage to the dorms?" Hanks voice interrupted her thought process. "It looks like an awful lot of stairs to climb alone."

"Hey-a Sis." Dante's voice interrupted what would have been her decline for Hanks help. "I've come to help with luggage." Both Hank and Danae's eyes looked from him to the mound of luggage Danae had and raised questioningly. "I brought help" he said with a huff. "This is Lore." Dante said with a shoulder shrug in the guy's direction. "He's my roommate."

"Hi there" Lore said with a sheepish sort of grin to Danai\e and Nora. "Whoa- you and Dante really do look like twins."

"Except I'm two years younger." Danae said with a shrug. She was used to people noticing the similarities between her and Dante.

Dante grabbed Danae's two smaller luggage bags, leaving Lore for the one large one and two small rolling ones. "I can manage these." Hank interjected before Danae could get the bags. "I want to see where you and Ms. Nora will be staying anyhow." He added with an inclined head.

Nora smiled. Hank was a dear. She had to admit, it would feel better if he walked her up to the room where she'd be staying. As they walked up the pathway leading to the dorms, Danae glanced at her surroundings. There were a lot of nice looking people mixed in with a lot of strange looking people. 'Figures' She thought 'All the weirdo-s have loads of money.'

She shook her head and made sure her skirt was smooth in the back. She had opted for the knee length one, instead of the above the knee, for not only modesty, but for comfort ability too. They went in through the double glass doors and up the right side of the staircase. The left side was for the male students, except for seniors. They all had their own co-ed dorms off campus.

"It's the third door on the right," Nora called to the guys carrying the luggage in front of them, then to Danae. "I already started decorating. But I'll help you too when I'm done!" She linked their arms and turned the corner to their room.

It was surprisingly big for only two girls, but Danae had a feeling Hank had something to do with that part. Lore and Dante set her bags down on the floor next to her bed, and Hank followed with her two rolling cases, setting them side by side, and then arranging the other luggage more neatly. The two beds were caddy corner each other in the room. The one that Nora was closer to the window then Danae's, but Danae was happy with her twin sized bed. The curtains were green with tinges of blue on them, but still dark enough to keep out the light when it was needed.

"Ms. Danae, is there anything I can get you before I leave back home?" Hank asked, now standing in his known butler pose.

"No, Hank. I think I remembered everything" Danae said smiling at her longtime friend. "Aside from hair-ties, but you remembered those. I'm sure Nora has anything else I might have forgotten."

"Alright then." He said nodded. "Then I shall take these two men and we shall leave you two ladies to your unpacking."

"Wait!" Dante stopped Hank and grinned at Danae. "I have something for the both of you girls. Just let me run and get them. I have something for you too Hank, though you probably won't enjoy yours as much."

"Hurry then, Master Dante." Hank nodded and tried to smile, but Danae noticed he was standing more stiffly as Dante ran out with Lore. When they got back Lore had an oversized bloodhound on a leash, and Dante was holding two kittens. One was black and white, the other was orange.

"Are we allowed to have them here?" Nora squealed and immediately took the orange kitten while Lore tried to contain the hound.

"It's a small animal friendly campus, so cats, and small dogs, are allowed." Dante grinned and handed a smiling Danai the remaining kitten. "They only let me keep the dog for so long because I'm a member of the P.A.W.S club on campus, and I promised him a home. "

"I'm supposed to take him." Hank looked near astonished as Lore handed over the leash to him. "In the car?"

"He's a good boy, aren't you Dutch?" Dante leaned down and scratched the dog behind the ears. "He's an excellent car rider, and I figured he'd be safe at the Manor, with lots of space to roam around. Plus I figured you could use some company now that everyone's gone except you and Rona."

Danae smiled. Rona was definitely not going to be happy about Dutch in the Manor. She had been the housekeeper for 6 years now, and an oversized, drooling, horse-sized dog was not going to amuse her like it was amusing Dante.

"Alright then." Hank sighed. "He can come home with me. But if he makes a fuss in the car I'm taking him to the first shelter."

"He'll be an Angel." Dante smiled, and then turned to Danai. "Okay. I'll get out of your hair now. Enjoy unpacking and I'll see you at dinner later."

"Okay." Danae put the black and white kitten down on her bed and hugged Hank. "Thank you for everything Hank." She said against his ear. "I'll see you on Thanksgiving."

Hank hugged her back and nodded. "Alright Danae." He said dropping the formality. "I'll be here the Friday you get off for the holiday." He pulled her back to study her face. "Now, I expect you to get excellent grades, and take care of them" he nodded to Nora and Dante.

"Hey now!" Dante said and rubbed the back of his head defensively. "I'm older in this situation."

"Okay." Nora snuffed. "Like that matters."

Danae shook her head and pointed to the door. "Take them away Hank" she said lightly.

"Bye sister!" Dante yelled back from Hank pushing him and Lore out the door, with Dutch faithfully following beside him.

"Bye boys" she waved as they disappeared down the hall. "He acts like he's not going to see me in 2 hours."

"Well. He hasn't seen you in a while," Nora said as she hefted on of her suitcases onto the bed beside the two kittens. She looked up at Danae. "Do you know what you're going to name him?"

"It's a boy?" Danae picked her kitten back up and looked into the blue-ish purple eyes. 'They look like his…' She thought remembering the boy she say when they were out by the car. "I think I'll call him Bast." She finally said.

"I'm gonna call this girl Leona." Nora smiled stroking her orange kittens head. "Now. Are you ready to unpack?" Nora asked unzipping her bag revealing what Danae knew was probably only a fourth of her closet at home.

"I'm ready." She answered with a smile.


End file.
